Sakura-colored Time Capsule
by nacchandroid
Summary: AU/ Di dalam kapsul waktu itu, mereka menyimpan semua kenangan, harapan, cinta, dan persahabatan mereka. Sebagai bukti bahwa mereka pernah eksis bersama di dunia yang kejam ini. Untuk kami di masa depan, apa kabar? First fic in this fandom! Review yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan. Ch. 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hiruk pikuk keramaian terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya, angin yang berhembus seraya membawa terbang kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura tujuh warna kebanggaan kota Magnolia senantiasa menyapa rambut pirang indahnya yang melambai-lambai.

Lucy tersenyum melihat keadaan sekolahnya pagi ini. Memang, sekolahnya berbeda—sangat berbeda dibanding sekolahnya dulu sebelum dia pindah kesini, _Fairy Academy_.

Pandangannya terhadap sekolah ini awalnya juga aneh, dari murid, guru, sampai pelajarannya. Namun kelamaan dia mulai terbiasa dan terbuai dengan kebebasan serta kekompakan sekolah ini.

Dan di sinilah Lucy Heartfilia yang sebentar lagi menyelesaikan tahun ketiganya di sekolah ini. Banyak hal yang sudah dijalaninya bersama para kawannya yang setia. Entah itu hal suka, duka maupun cita.

Lucy semakin tersenyum ketika melihat salah seorang sahabatnya memanggil dari kejauhan.

* * *

><p><em>A Fairy Tail Fanfiction<em>

**Sakura-colored Time Capsule**

**Disclaimer**: Hanya milik **Hiro Mashima**-sensei, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya kok, gak semua. Tenang saja.

* * *

><p><em>[To you, in the future—]<em>

"Luuuuuuuceeeeee! Cepat ke sini atau kau akan terlambat!" teriak seseorang dengan semangat kearah Lucy. Rambut _spike_ merah mudanya melambai alami seraya dia melambaikan tangannya. Cengiran khasnya selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tunggu aku, Natsu! Aku akan segera kesana," Lucy mempercepat langkahnya kearah pemuda bernama Natsu tadi. Senyumnya makin mengembang saat dia telah sejajar dengan Natsu. Mata karamelnya menelusuri wajah pemuda itu, lalu dia mengernyit, membuat Natsu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kamu benar-benar Natsu, 'kan?"

Hah?

"Maksudmu apa, Luce?" Natsu masih memiringkan kepalanya. Dia menggaruk pipinya seraya menatap Lucy lekat-lekat.

"Kalau Natsu, tidak mungkin dia sampai di sekolah lebih dulu sebelum aku. Kau siapa? Kembalikan Natsu_-ku_!"

Bulir keringat sebesar biji salak terbentuk diatas keningnya. Natsu menatap Lucy yang nyengir dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"Kau aneh, Luce. Memang aku semalas itu, ya? Kau saja yang tumben terlambat, ini sudah jam tujuh kurang lima menit. Jam-jam segini juga aku sudah di sekolah, kali!" gerutu Natsu sambil memanyunkan bibir manisnya.

Membuat wajahnya jauh lebih manis daripada biasanya.

Semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipi Lucy, rasa panas menjalar ke kepalanya. Lucy memalingkan wajahnya agar Natsu tidak melihat wajahnya yang mulai tersipu karena ekspresi _imut _Natsu tadi.

"Luce? Hey, Lucyyy?" Natsu menepuk pelan pundak Lucy, membuat orang di depannya tersentak. Natsu _nyengir _lebar lalu menarik Lucy masuk ke gedung sekolahnya.

Tak menghiraukan wajah Lucy yang makin memerah karena kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Natsu,"<p>

"Hng?"

Lucy duduk di bangku tepat di depan Natsu duduk. Kelas mereka tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Dimana terdapat Bisca dan Alzack yang selalu bermesraan di pojok ruangan. Mira, Lisanna dan Elfman yang berbincang dengan serunya, Gajeel yang menatap Levy yang sedang membaca buku dengan tatapan sok tidak peduli, Wendy yang tengah mengobrol dengan Erza, Gray yang selalu _diekori_ Juvia. Dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan aneh dalam kelas itu. Namun itu tampak normal bagi yang sudah mengenal sekolah mereka.

Lucy menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang di letakkan di atas meja Natsu. Dia menghembuskan napas pelan lalu menatap keluar jendela.

"Tidak terasa, ya, dua hari lagi upacara kelulusan." Gumam Lucy pelan namun sanggup didengar Natsu yang notabene mempunyai pendengaran tajam.

Natsu terdiam mendengar kata sahabatnya barusan. Dia sadar, begitu cepat waktu yang ia lalui selama tiga tahun belajar di sekolah ini. Natsu hanya mengangguk menanggapi Lucy.

"Kau mau melanjutkan kemana, Natsu?"

"Ng... aku tidak tahu, tapi aku ingin sekali melanjutkan studiku di Universitas Fairy. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau ingin melanjutkan ke sana juga, kan? Nanti kita bisa bersama lagi!" Natsu dengan semangatnya menjawab pertanyaan Lucy. Dia mengangkat tinjunya ke udara seraya menampilkan barisan gigi-gigi putihnya dengan lebar.

Lucy menatap lurus ke mata Natsu, pandangannya meredup. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya lalu merunduk.

"Aku... tidak tahu,"

Baru saja Natsu ingin membuka mulutnya, sebuah suara berat yang familiar ditelinga mereka menginterupsi. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hey, ada apa di sini?"

Gray Fullbuster, salah satu dari sahabat mereka berdua berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Kemeja seragamnya hilang entah kemana. Di belakangnya ada Juvia yang sedari tadi _mengekori._

"Gray, pakai seragammu." Gray langsung _ngacir_ mencari seragamnya setelah mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Erza Scarlet—sang ketua OSIS sekolah ikut menghampiri Lucy dan Natsu diikuti Wendy Marvell yang tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

"Lucy-san, Natsu-san, Juvia-san selamat pagi." Sapa Wendy dengan senyum manisnya.

"Pagi, Wendy, Erza, Juvia." Sapa Lucy balik.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Erza sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Mmm... membicarakan kelulusan," jawab Natsu singkat. Mendengar jawaban Natsu, Gray yang entah dari kapan kembali dengan kemejanya melotot menatap _rival_ merangkap sahabatnya tersebut. Seakan tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut si _pinky_ didepannya.

"Hah, _Flamehead_, kau memikirkan masa depan juga?!" teriak Gray yang langsung memancing tatapan tajam Natsu.

"Memangnya kenapa?!"

"Gue gak percaya orang tolol kayak lo mikirin masa depan."

"Ngajak berantem hah, dasar _Stripper_!"

"Ayo sini maju!"

Aura persaingan memancar dari keduanya setelah Natsu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Mereka saling beradu mulut dengan sengitnya. Baru saja mereka mengeluarkan senjata andalan mereka—saus tabasco dan es batu tepatnya—Erza mengeluarkan _death glare_ nya ke arah mereka berdua.

Natsu dan Gray yang ketakutan bergidik ngeri dan langsung merangkul satu sama lain.

"Hee, benar juga, ya. Upacara kelulusan tinggal dua hari lagi. Juvia tak menyangka waktu begitu cepat. Juvia tidak mau berpisah dengan Gray-sama." Juvia yang mulai_ mewek _langsung memeluk lengan Gray dengan manjanya. Gray hanya pasrah terhadap gadis _stalker_ ini.

"Jadi, kalian semua mau melanjutkan kemana?" Wendy angkat bicara.

"Hmm... aku ingin ke Universitas Fairy saja. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Erza menarik bangku di belakangnya dan menempatkannya di samping bangku Natsu lalu dia duduk dengan memangku kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya.

"Aku juga sama sepertimu, Erza." Natsu menjawab dengan semangat dan kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Heh, jadi si _Flamehead _ini mau ke Universitas Fairy juga. Aku juga ingin melanjutkan ke sana." Jawab Gray sambil mengacak bagian belakang rambut hitamnya.

"Kalau Gray-sama ingin ke Universitas Fairy, Juvia juga akan mengikuti Gray-sama!"

"Aku juga ingin melanjutkan studi di sana," jawab Wendy kalem.

Lucy tersenyum melihat sahabat-sahabatnya. Namun, matanya redup, seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Lucy terdiam, kembali menatap langit biru melalui jendela.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Lucy?" Lucy tersentak, spontan dia menatap Gray yang menanyainya. Lucy menggeleng, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau kenapa, sih. Dari tadi sifatmu aneh, Luce. Kau sakit?" Natsu menatap mata Lucy dalam. Lucy yang membalas tatapan Natsu langsung memerah. Jantungnya memompa darahnya dengan cepat, darahnya mengalir ke kepalanya. Rasa panas menjalar di pipinya.

"A-Aku tidak sakit, Natsu,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau hanya diam? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini." Erza menimpali. Lucy hanya tertawa ringan dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranku sedikit, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Lucy tersenyum simpul lalu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu, ya." Lucy berbalik meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang mata _onyx _memperhatikannya menjauh.

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, tidak bisa." Lucy menyandarkan punggungnya di balik pintu bilik toilet putri. Matanya menyiratkan beban yang mendalam, begitu gelap. Tidak ada pancaran semangat yang keluar dari matanya, seperti yang dia pancarkan setiap hari. Dia menghela napas panjang lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Frustasi.<p>

"Apa aku harus berbohong lagi?"

Mata Lucy menerawang, di dalam kepalanya terngiang percakapan antara dirinya dan ayahnya kemarin. Lucy mendesah pelan, pikirannya menerawang mengingat apa yang ia dan ayahnya perbincangkan kemarin.

"Sampai kapan aku harus berpura-pura baik-baik saja di depan mereka?"

Hal yang mereka perbincangkan tentu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Dan Lucy tidak bisa menolak permintaan ayahnya kemarin.

Putri tunggal keluarga terpandang Heartfilia itu hanya bisa pasrah.

Ia masih ingat ketika Ayahnya menelepon dirinya. Dengan nada tegas dan terkesan memaksa, ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk kuliah di Crocus, ibu kota Fiore. Ayahnya ingin Lucy kuliah disana, di salah satu universitas paling bergengsi di seantero Fiore. Dan parahnya lagi, ayahnya telah mengurus semua syarat pendaftaran. Lucy hanya tinggal menuruti apa kata ayahnya karena sudah jelas dia diterima di sana. Bahkan sebelum pengumuman kelulusan.

Mudah saja bagi ayah Lucy karena salah satu rektor universitas itu adalah rekannya.

Jika sudah begini, bagaimana cara Lucy menolak permintaan—yang bisa dibilang pemaksaan—ayahnya?

Lucy menghela napas lagi, hati kecilnya tentu saja memberontak. Ia jelas ingin melanjutkan studinya di Universitas Fairy sama seperti teman-temannya. Dia sudah terlanjur nyaman hidup di Magnolia. Dan yang terpenting, Lucy tidak mau meninggalkan teman-temannya. Itu pasti.

Terlebih lagi jika harus meninggalkan _dia_.

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. Hatinya sesak jika memikirkan sebentar lagi dia harus pergi dari kota ini. Lucy takut dia tak akan bisa bertemu dengan _dirinya_ dan teman-temannya.

Orang-orang yang sudah menghiasi hari-hari Lucy selama tiga tahun.

Bayangan pemuda berambut _spike_ merah muda melintas di pikiran Lucy. Dengan spontan Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, kali ini lebih keras daripada sebelumnya, membuat Lucy sedikit pusing.

"Kenapa wajah Natsu muncul di pikiranku—" jantung Lucy berdetak lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya, memompa darahnya ke kepalanya, membuat wajah Lucy merah padam. "Perasaan aneh apa ini, kenapa perasaan ini selalu menggangguku?" Lucy menggumam pelan, dia memejamkan matanya.

Sesaat, Lucy terngiang akan kata-kata Levy dua hari lalu, saat dia galau memikirkan Gajeel. Lucy tersentak. Jantungnya memompa lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

_"Kau tahu, Lu-chan, sepertinya aku menyukai Gajeel,"_ Lucy masih ingat wajah merah Levy saat dia bercerita tentang Gajeel di taman bersamanya kemarin.

_"Dada ini terasa sesak, rasanya tak karuan, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perutmu. Rasanya tidak nyaman, namun kau menyukainya. Rasa senang memenuhi hatimu jika kau berada di dekatnya. Namun kau biasanya malah bertindak sebaliknya,"_

Ya, Lucy masih ingat jelas apa yang dikatakan Levy kemarin. Dan dia mengalaminya sekarang.

"Tidak mungkin kan, masa aku menyukainya? Dia kan sahabatku." Lucy bergumam pelan, lalu tersenyum entah kepada siapa.

Dentang bel mengagetkan dirinya. Dia merogoh kantung roknya untuk mengambil _handphone_ yang tersimpan di sana. Dengan cepat dia membuka kunci layar _handphone android_-nya tersebut. Matanya melotot, melongo sebentar, dia langsung menghambur keluar, berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku di dalam toilet selama satu jam?!" teriaknya panik. Dia tak memperhatikan keadaan sampai—

**JDUK**

"AAAARGH!"

"HIYAAA"

Lucy terpental ke belakang karena benturan tiba-tiba yang menghantam kepalanya. Lucy meraba-raba keningnya sambil mengaduh.

"Hei, jangan lari-lari di koridor dong, bahaya tau! Gak liat ada ora—Luce?!"

Lucy yang bersyukur mempunyai keseimbangan tubuh yang baik sehingga dia tidak jatuh terduduk mengangkat kepalanya, matanya melotot melihat orang yang ditabraknya.

Natsu.

"Aduh, Natsu, maaf! Aku gak liat jalan," Lucy memohon-mohon sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Natsu hanya melongo, namun ia cepat-cepat sadar dan menghampiri Lucy yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Kamu gak kenapa-napa, kan? Kamu habis darimana aja? Yang lain khawatir, tau! Katanya kamu Cuma ke toilet, tapi sampai sejam begini," Natsu merangkul bahu Lucy, menjaga agar Lucy tidak terjatuh dan menuntunnya jalan menuju kelasnya.

Lucy hanya bisa menuruti Natsu yang menuntunnya menuju kelas. Padahal wajahnya merah padam, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Dia hanya berharap Natsu tidak mendengar detakan jantung sialannya itu.

"Luce, kalau kau punya masalah, ceritakan padaku."

Lucy tersentak mendengar Natsu yang biasanya acuh terhadap orang yang mempunyai masalah pribadi malah menanyainya. Lucy hanya menggeleng, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang harus aku ceritakan? Aku tak apa-apa kok."

Natsu hanya diam menatap Lucy yang dirangkulnya. Dia melihat senyum manis Lucy yang biasa dilemparkan padanya. Namun Natsu merasa senyum itu tidak tulus lahir dari hati Lucy.

Natsu tahu, Lucy mempunyai masalah yang disembunyikannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Natsu hanya menghela napasnya dan berjalan dalam diam.

Mata Lucy menatap kosong lantai koridor yang dipijaknya, tersenyum simpul, dia menutup kedua matanya.

_"Aku berbohong. Lagi,"_ batinnya.

* * *

><p>"Lucy! Kau habis dari mana saja?"<p>

"Lu-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?

"Lucy-san, duduk dulu,"

"_Bunny-girl _terlihat aneh."

"Heh, _Flamebrain_, kau apakan Lucy hah?!"

"Gray-sama, tak usah memperhatikan Lucy, Juvia ada di sini. Eh tapi, _Love rival_, ada apa denganmu, kau habis dari mana saja?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan teman-temannya yang bertubi-tubi itu lucy hanya meringis. Dia duduk di bangku yang disiapkan Wendy untuknya. Lucy masih mengusap keningnya yang masih terasa perih.

"Luce, keningmu masih sakit?" Lucy tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kening Lucy merah? Ada apa?" Erza bertanya lagi, namun pertanyaan kali ini ditujukan pada Natsu.

Natsu lalu menceritakan kejadian mereka bertabrakan di koridor sekolah, yang lain hanya mengangguk mengerti. Lalu Wendy dan Levy menatap Lucy khawatir.

"Lu-chan, pasti sakit banget, ya?" Levy meringis membayangkan jika dirinya yang bertabrakan seperti itu, pasti sakitnya bukan main.

"Tidak apa-apa, Levy, sekarang sudah tidak terlalu sakit, kok," Lucy tersenyum ke arah Levy. Lalu menatap teman-temannya bergantian. "Jadi, saat aku tidak ada, kalian membicarakan apa?"

"Oh, kami hanya membicarakan apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah lulus nanti," Erza tersenyum. Lucy menangguk mengerti.

"Hmm... hei, bagaimana kalau kita buat kenang-kenangan?" seru Natsu sambil _nyengir_ dengan cengiran khasnya. Teman-temannya semua menghadap ke sang empunya suara dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kenang-kenangan apa? Tumben kau punya ide cemerlang seperti itu, Salamander," komentar Gajeel sambil menyeringai ke arah Natsu.

Cengiran Natsu makin melebar ketika dia menyerukan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Ayo kita buat _Time Capsule_!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-to be continued-<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN: Hai, salam kenal para senpai di Fandom Fairy Tail Indonesia tercinta ini, ehehe. Ini fanfic perdana saya di Fandom ini. Tapi, saya bukan Author baru, saya author lama namun hiatus bertahun-tahun *nangis*. Ah, dan fanfic saya yang lalu kebanyakan saya delete karena discontinued /ngek.

Eh, tapi tapi, saya disini gak numpang curcol kok, err mungkin... ja-jadi...

salam kenal semuanya! saya anak tukang pindah-pindah fandom err... jadi, saya sedang tertarik dengan FFTI, apalagi dengan pairing NatsuLucy yang _uhukOMGSWEETBANGETuhuk,_ jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita dengan pairing NaLu untuk fanfic comeback saya dari kubur-maksud saya hiatus /jduk.

Silahkan review! Review apa saja diterima kok, apalagi yang membangun, saya akan amat senang menerimanya! Dan, bagi para authors atau para readers yang mau kenalan, jangan sungkan-sungkan PM atau cek bio saya, disana tertera twitter dan fb saya ehehe. /astaga. Bu-bukan SKSD! Saya hanya ingin menambah teman-/cukup.

dan, maafkan atas keOOCan karakter diatas, saya berusaha untuk meminimalisir ke OOCan mereka agar cerita ini jadi enak dibaca.

jadi, salam kenal semuanya! ^^

-Nacchan


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm... hei, bagaimana kalau kita buat kenang-kenangan?" seru Natsu sambil _nyengir_ dengan cengiran khasnya. Teman-temannya semua menghadap ke sang empunya suara dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kenang-kenangan apa? Tumben kau punya ide cemerlang seperti itu, Salamander," komentar Gajeel sambil menyeringai ke arah Natsu.

Cengiran Natsu makin melebar ketika dia menyerukan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Ayo kita buat _Time Capsule_!"

* * *

><p><em>A Fairy Tail Fanfiction<em>

**Sakura-colored Time Capsule**

**Disclaimer**: Hanya milik **Hiro Mashima**-sensei, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya kok, gak semua. Tenang saja.

* * *

><p><em>[Someone, somewhere, suggested it. An ordinary "Time Capsule Plan".]<em>

_"Time...capsule?" _

Mereka menatap sepasang _onyx_ indah milik orang yang baru saja mengeluarkan ide—yang menurut mereka aneh bagi Natsu untuk mengetahui hal-hal jarang seperti itu, apa lagi _time capsule_—dari otaknya.

"Tunggu, aku pernah baca di buku... _time capsule_—atau kapsul waktu itu kan biasanya dipakai untuk menyimpan barang berharga atau apapun untuk dibuka di masa depan, kan?" Levy menunduk mengusap dagunya serius, lalu kembali menatap Natsu yang masih setia menampakkan barisan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Oh! Aku juga ingat, banyak komik-komik ataupun drama yang tokoh-tokohnya membuat kapsul waktu, lalu saat mereka dewasa nanti, mereka berkumpul lalu membuka kapsul waktu itu bersama!" Wendy menimpali dengan wajah berbinar sambil menepuk tangannya.

Mimik wajah mereka berbinar setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Wendy tersebut. Lucy pun tak luput, ditatapnya Natsu dengan semangat.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara membuatnya?" Tanya Gray tak kalah antusias.

Natsu yang sedari tadi _nyengir_ menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut. Wajahnya berubah serius, dia mengusap dagunya, menutup matanya. Terlihat dia berpikir keras lalu suara gumaman terdengar darinya. Tak lama, dia membuka matanya sambil menepuk sebelah tangannya dengan kepalan tangannya yang lain.

"Oh—"

Semua mata tertuju pada Natsu yang akhirnya membuka suara, masih dengan tatapan antusias.

"—sayangnya aku tak tahu caranya,"

Hening.

Sesaat setelah keheningan mendadak, sebuah hadiah jitakan spesial dari Erza mendarat di kepala _pink _Natsu dan membuat Natsu tak sadarkan diri dengan tiga buah benjolan bertingkat di kepalanya.

Mereka mendengus serempak.

"Aku lupa kalau si Salamander itu idiot," Gajeel menoleh ke arah Levy. "Kau tahu caranya tidak, Kecil?"

Levy hanya menggeleng dengan wajah kusut yang disangga dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sudahlah, apa gunanya internet, hah? Ayo _browsing_!" Lucy mengeluarkan _android smartphone_-nya dengan bangga, lalu mulai mengetik keyword untuk mencari cara membuat kapsul waktu di suatu situs pencarian.

Senyumnya melebar setelah apa yang dia cari sudah dia dapatkan.

"Di sini tertulis, kita harus menyiapkan kotak atau wadah apapun, yang kedap udara, umm... bisa pakai kaleng bekas, kok. Lalu selotip besar, hanya itu." Lucy membaca dengan seksama, lalu dia mengadahkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya mudah!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, siapa yang punya kaleng bekas?" Erza mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah teman-temannya. Kepalanya terhenti ketika melihat Juvia mengangkat tangannya.

"Juvia sepertinya punya kaleng bekas di rumah," Erza mengangguk lalu dia menolehkan kepalanya lagi ketika Wendy mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku punya selotip besar."

"Emm... bagaimana kalau kita hias sedikit? Aku yang akan membawa hiasannya," ucap Levy riang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok kita bawa kalengnya untuk dihias!" Erza mengangkat tinjunya ke udara dengan semangat.

* * *

><p>Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan bermandikan cahaya kemerahan yang dipancarkan sang surya yang sudah ingin terlelap di tempat peristirahatannya. Tak jarang terdengar candaan dan gelak tawa dari mereka berdua.<p>

Seperti biasa, Natsu dan Lucy selalu pulang bersama semenjak Lucy menolak untuk diantar-jemput oleh supir pribadinya. Lucy lebih menyukai pulang bersama sahabatnya daripada diantar-jemput supir pribadinya. Lucy lebih merasa bebas—

—dan juga tenang jika bersama Natsu.

Lucy tersentak karena pemikirannya sendiri, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Wajahnya merona tipis, hampir tidak terlihat karena efek cahaya dari sang surya.

"Luce, ada apa?" Natsu menatap Lucy bingung. Pasalnya, Lucy yang dari tadi tertawa tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok! Ehe...he...hehe," ucap Lucy sembari tertawa canggung.

Mendengar jawaban Lucy, Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menggumam.

Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Salahkan saja Lucy yang tiba-tiba canggung berada di dekat Natsu. Jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak kencang. Lucy terus berjalan sambil menunduk—untuk menutupi wajahnya yang terus merona—menatapi kakinya yang sedang menginjak jalan setapak berdebu.

"Luce, soal kapsul waktu, kau ingin menyimpan apa di dalamnya?"

Suara Natsu memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Lucy mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Natsu yang berbinar. Lucy tahu, Natsu sangat bersemangat dengan rencananya ini. Entah Lucy tak habis pikir, dari mana dia mendapatkan ide cemerlang seperti membuat kapsul waktu untuk menyimpan kenangan mereka.

Lucy mengusap dagunya, lalu bergumam pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau sendiri?"

Natsu menyeringai, lalu menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Aku mau menyimpan sesuatu yang akan aku berikan kepada orang yang berharga untukku nanti," Lucy yang masih menatap Natsu terbelalak kaget. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, masih tak percaya akan apa yang ada di depan matanya—

—wajah Natsu yang merona.

**Deg.**

Lucy masih tercengang melihat wajah Natsu yang menurutnya sangat manis sekarang—

—apa? Manis?

Yah setidaknya itu yang sedang dipikirkan Lucy sekarang.

Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya, membuat dirinya sesak entah kenapa. Lucy merutuki perasaannya sendiri. Rasa sesak memenuhi relung hatinya.

"_Tidak mungkin, kan... aku pasti hanya kelelahan,"_ batinnya. Lucy tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, perkataan Levy dua hari lalu saat dia curhat tentang Gajeel datang lagi mengganggu pikirannya. Ya, dia tahu, dia masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang Levy katakan waktu itu.

"_Lu-chan, tapi saat melihat Gajeel dekat-dekat dengan gadis lain, aku merasa sesak dan panas. Sepertinya aku cemburu,"_

Lucy tersentak, dia menutup matanya erat, menepis semua pikiran anehnya.

"_Jangan bercanda, masa aku cemburu sama Natsu. Aku kan tidak menyukainya,"_ lagi-lagi batin Lucy menepis pemikirannya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Aku menghempaskan diriku ke tempat tidur empuk kesayanganku. Ya, aku baru saja sampai di rumah dan aku harus berterima kasih kepada Natsu yang mau mengantarku pulang.<p>

Natsu.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri. Jujur, aku bingung. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini pikiranku selalu dipenuhi oleh Natsu, Natsu, dan Natsu. Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?

Bukankah seharusnya aku memikirkan kepindahanku ke Crocus sebentar lagi?

Sial.

Seharusnya aku tidak memikirkan soal Natsu sialan itu sekarang.

Aku memeluk gulingku, membenamkan kepalaku. Aku termenung memikirkan apa yang akan Natsu simpan di kapsul waktu nanti, dan siapa orang yang berharga baginya itu.

Memikirkannya entah kenapa malah membuatku ingin menghancurkan barang di sekitarku saja. Hatiku panas dan sesak. Hey, kenapa sih aku?

Mana mungkin aku menyukainya, kan? Dia sahabatku!

"Argh, sudahlah!" aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju ke kamar mandi. Mungkin berendam bisa menenangkan pikiranku.

Aku mengambil handuk dan baju ganti lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarku.

Saat aku baru mau masuk ke _bath tub_ yang telah terisi air panas, tiba-tiba _handphone_-ku berbunyi, menandakan adanya telepon masuk.

Aku bergegas mengambil handukku dan kembali ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil _handphone_ yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurku.

"Levy-chan?" aku segera mengangkat panggilan dari Levy sembari menuju kamar mandi untuk berendam.

"Halo?"

"_Halo, Lu-chan!"_ terdengar suara riang Levy dari seberang, aku tersenyum.

"Levy-chan, ada apa?"

"_Umm... begini, Lu-chan, aku bingung aku harus membawa hiasan apa untuk menghias kalengnya besok,"_ aku mendengar suara Levy yang terdengar sedikit ragu. Benar juga, dia kan yang akan membawa hiasan untuk kaleng.

Aku berpikir sebentar, "Bagaimana kalau di cat saja," ucapku.

"_Benar juga, menurut Lu-chan, bagusnya cat warna apa_?" tanyanya lagi. Iya juga ya, kaleng itu sebaiknya di hias seunik mungkin agar hasilnya menarik.

Aku berpikir sejenak, jika hanya satu warna tentu kalengnya tak akan menarik. Aku menutup mataku untuk berpikir—

—eh, benar juga. Kenapa bukan _itu_ saja.

"Beli cat warna-warni, Levy-chan! Kita akan menghias kaleng itu dengan warna bunga sakura tujuh warna, menarik, kan?" kataku dengan semangat. Aku bisa mendengar suara Levy yang tak kalah semangatnya.

"_Ide bagus, Lu-chan! Aku akan membeli catnya sekarang! Sudah dulu ya, sampai jumpa be—"_

"—tunggu!" aku menghentikan Levy untuk menutup sambungan teleponnya. Mungkin saja dia bisa membantuku, kan?

Mungkin, kan?

"_Ada apa, Lu-chan?"_

Deg.

Aku merasa tidak nyaman, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

Padahal aku hanya ingin meminta pendapat Levy saja, kan? Apa yang salah?

Aku hanya ingin meminta pendapat Levy tentang perasaanku, tentang rasa aneh yang selalu muncul dalam diriku, tak lebih kan?

"_Lu-chan?"_

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku setelah mendengar Levy memanggil namaku lagi.

"Eh, iya, maaf Levy-chan, ehehe. Jadi begini, aku mau minta penapatmu," aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Eh, tumben sekali, Lu-chan.. pendapat apa?"

Aku lalu menceritakan semua yang aku rasakan ke Levy. Tentang rasa panas dan sesak yang memenuhi relung hatiku saat mendengar Natsu mempunyai orang yang berharga baginya, semua yang aku rasakan aku ceritakan pada Levy.

Dan aku kesal saat mendengar Levy tertawa dari seberang sana.

"_Aduduh, Lu-chan... kamu cemburu sama Natsu? Kamu suka ya sama dia?"_ aku melotot entah kepada siapa mendengar Levy mengatakan hal—yang tidak mungkin—seperti itu.

"Mana mungkin aku suka sama Natsu! Dia kan sahabatku! Toh aku hanya kesal saja kenapa aku tak tahu dia punya orang yang berharga baginya!" aku memanyunkan bibirku kesal. Aku mendengar Levy tertawa lagi.

"_Kamu jelas cemburu, Lu-chan. Kamu suka sama dia,"_ ucap Levy lembut. Aku terdiam, larut dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Aku? Suka sama Natsu?

Tapi, kenapa bisa?

"_Hey, Lu-chan, kalau kamu memang punya perasaan untuk Natsu, kenapa kamu gak jujur saja sama dia?"_ aku tersadar dari lamunanku, aku terdiam tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Jujur tentang apa? Aku saja tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. Selama ini aku menganggap Natsu tak lebih dari sahabat. Dia memang sedikit ceroboh, bodoh, tidak peka. Tapi dia baik, manis, perhatian, lucu, tampan—

—tunggu, Tampan?

Wajahku memanas saat wajah Natsu melintas di pikiranku. Aku memekik pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalaku.

Ah, diriku mesum! Kenapa aku memikirkan Natsu saat sedang berendam begini?!

"_Halo, Lu-chan? Kau masih di sana?"_ suara Levy menyadarkanku lagi, aku menghela napas pelan.

"Levy-chan, apanya yang _'aku harus jujur'_ pada Natsu? Aku tak mempunyai perasaan apapun ke dia kok, aku tak menyukainya!"

"_Hmm, kalau begitu, coba kau pikirkan nanti, aku mau pergi belanja hiasan dulu. Sampai jumpa besok, Lu-chan!"_ sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Levy, aku hanya mendengus dan meletakkan _handphone_-ku di meja wastafel di samping _bath tub_.

Aku segera menyelesaikan mandiku yang sempat tertunda, setelah memakai baju aku langsung lompat ke tempat tidurku. Aku melirik sebentar ke meja belajarku yang di atasnya terdapat laptop yang masih dalam _sleep mode_—tentu aku tahu karena lampu navigatornya masih berkedip-kedip. Ah, aku tak punya _feel _menulis malam ini.

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke dalam bantal, kata-kata Levy barusan masih terngiang di kepalaku.

Benarkah aku menyukai Natsu?

Tapi kalau kupikir, aku memang merasakan gejolak yang aneh saat aku berada di dekatnya. Tidak seperti saat aku di dekat Gray atau si Loki.

Aku merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Natsu.

Aku merasa terlindungi saat berada di dekat Natsu.

Aku senang saat berada di dekat Natsu.

Aku bahagia saat berada di dekatnya.

Aku tersenyum. Benar, aku sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Dibandingkan dengan yang lain, aku lebih sering bersama dengan Natsu. Aku benar-benar nyaman dengannya.

"_Aku mau menyimpan sesuatu yang akan aku berikan kepada orang yang berharga untukku nanti,"_

Kata-kata Natsu yang barusan melintas di pikiranku sukses membuatku kesal. Memang siapa sih orang berharganya si Natsu?

Memangnya aku kurang berharga, hah?

...eh.

Kenapa aku berharap menjadi orang berharganya dia?

"ARGH!" aku melempar bantal yang aku gunakan untuk menenggelamkan kepalaku tadi ke sembarang arah. Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

Lho, kenapa aku marah?

Apa aku cemburu?

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Ya, aku tahu sekarang. Aku tahu perasaanku sekarang. Aku tak sebodoh itu untuk terus mengelak, kan?

Benar apa yang dikatakan Levy.

Kupikir, aku menyukai Natsu.

Aku tersenyum, lalu menutup mataku. Bersiap menuju ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>"SELESAI!"<p>

Sore itu, mereka telah selesai menghias kaleng yang akan mereka gunakan untuk membuat kapsul waktu. Mereka tampak puas dengan hasil kerja mereka, walaupun terdapat masalah saat menghias—seperti percekcok-an Gray dan Natsu saat memilih warna—namun mereka menyelesaikannya juga.

"Heh, jadi besok sudah upacara kelulusan, ya." Gray berkacak pinggang sambil melihat langit sore lewat jendela. Dia mendengus, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya karena seragamnya entah sudah pergi ke mana.

"Juvia tidak mau berpisah dengan Gray-sama, hiks!" Juvia mengaitkan kedua tangannya di lengan Gray, lalu menangis. Gray hanya bisa pasrah tangannya akan basah karena air mata Juvia yang kelewat banyak itu.

"Berpisah apanya, kau juga nanti pasti akan ke Universitas Fairy, sama seperti Gray, kan? Kalian tak akan terpisah, Juvia." Ucap Erza sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar juga! Juvia senang, Juvia akan terus bersama Gray-sama!" teriak Juvia yang masih memeluk lengan Gray, namun kali ini lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya.

Bisa terdengar suara tulang retak dari arah Gray.

"Gihee, kalau begitu saatnya pulang! Siapa yang akan menyimpan kaleng ini?" ucap Gajeel sambil mengangkat kaleng yang telah dihias.

"Aku saja yang membawanya, Gajeel-san," ucap Wendy sambil mengangkat tangannya, wajahnya terlihat berbinar melihat kaleng yang sedang dipegang Gajeel tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau sangat suka kaleng itu, Wendy," ucap Natsu mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Wendy tersenyum, diambilnya kaleng yang sudah dihias itu dari tangan Gajeel, lalu dipeluknya dengan gemas.

"Habisnya, ini manis sekali!"

"Oh, oke, ayo pulang!" Gray mengambil tas-nya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Diikuti Wendy yang masih berseri-seri dengan kaleng yang menurutnya manis itu, lalu Erza, Gajeel, Juvia dan Levy.

Natsu mengambil tasnya, ia juga hendak menuju pintu kelas untuk pulang, namun ia merasakan sebuah tangan menahan ujung kemejanya. Ia menoleh mendapati Lucy yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu berbalik menghadap Lucy.

"Ada apa, Luce? Ayo pulang,"

Lucy tak bergeming, ia hanya menatap Natsu dalam diam, membuat pemuda di hadapannya sedikit risih.

Lucy akhirnya menghela napas keras-keras.

"Natsu, ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan. Duduklah dulu,"

Natsu menurut, ia menarik bangku di sebelahnya dan menempatkannya tepat di depan bangku Lucy, lalu ia duduk menghadap ke arah Lucy yang masih diam.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

Lucy tampak ragu, ia meremas ujung roknya sendiri. Ia menunduk, tak mau bertatapan langsung dengan Natsu.

"Luce? Kau kena—"

"Maaf," kata-kata Natsu terpotong oleh ucapan maaf dari Lucy. Natsu yang tambah bingung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maa—"

"Maaf karena aku tidak memberi tahu sejak awal, Natsu. Maafkan aku." Ucapan Natsu kembali di potong oleh Lucy yang kini sudah bergetar. Natsu membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat air mata Lucy yang kini terjun bebas di pipi porselennya.

Natsu tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia bingung, kenapa Lucy tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini.

Diulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap puncak kepala Lucy.

"Natsu, aku..."

Natsu menajamkan pendengarannya, ditatapnya Lucy dengan intens sembari tetap mengusap kepalanya.

"...maaf...aku..." Lucy berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar, namun sia-sia. Suaranya tetap terdengar bergetar walau pelan. Lucy menatap wajah Natsu yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"...aku...akan pergi dari Magnolia, Natsu."

Tangan Natsu yang sedari tadi mengusap kepala Lucy terhenti. Tangannya kaku—bukan hanya tangannya—seluruh badan Natsu kaku mendengar pernyataan dari Lucy.

Pergi...

dari... Magnolia?

"Pergi? Luce, kau mau kemana?" ucap Natsu setengah berbisik.

"Crocus, aku akan kuliah di sana."

Natsu terdiam. Ia tahu jarak Crocus dan Magnolia tergolong jauh—sangat jauh malahan. Kalau begini, ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Lucy lagi, kan?

Lucy juga tak akan bisa bertemu dirinya dan teman-temannya yang lain, kan?

Natsu menggertakkan giginya.

"Aku bingung, Natsu. Aku tak mau pergi kesana. Aku tak mau berpisah dengan kalian. Aku ingin tinggal di sini. Aku ingin kuliah di Universitas Fairy seperti kalian..." ucap Lucy setengah mendesis. Air matanya masih turun dengan derasnya dari manik karamel indahnya.

"Aku...tidak mau pindah ke Crocus, Natsu!" tangisan Lucy makin menjadi.

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan miris. Ditariknya Lucy ke dalam dekapannya. Dia mengelus rambut Lucy dengan lembut. Membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan emosinya.

"Jadi hal ini yang mengganggu pikiranmu kemarin, Luce?" Natsu merasakan Lucy mengangguk di dalam dekapannya. Natsu menghela napas pelan.

Lucy masih menangis di dalam dekapan Natsu. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Lucy merasakan adanya rasa hangat memenuhi relung hatinya. Dia merasa nyaman.

* * *

><p>Upacara kelulusan telah usai. Murid-murid pun berkumpul untuk berbagi kebahagiaan dengan teman-temannya. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.<p>

Termasuk _mereka_.

_Mereka_ telah berkumpul di bawah satu-satunya pohon sakura tujuh warna di halaman belakang sekolah.

Dapat terlihat di situ telah digali sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam untuk mengubur kaleng yang mereka hias kemarin. Tentu dengan barang-barang yang menurut _mereka_ menyimpan kenangan saat _mereka_ bersama.

_Mereka_ tidak lain adalah Erza Scarlet, yang memasukkan sepucuk surat dan piring kecil yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memakan _cake strawberry_-nya saat istirahat siang ke dalam kaleng.

Erza tentu menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya.

"Erza, kenapa kau memasukkan piring cake?" Saat Natsu dan Gray menanyakan hal itu, Erza malah menampakkan wajah horornya.

"Daripada kalian yang aku kubur?"

Dan kata-kata itu berhasil membungkam sepasang_ frienemy _itu.

Lalu ada Juvia Lockser yang tidak segan-segan memasukkan_ kolor_ milik Gray yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Tentu saja _kolor_ itu sudah ditulisi dengan berbagai macam tulisan—salah satunya 'Juvia adalah milik Gray-sama dan Gray-sama milik Juvia selamanya' dengan tinta warna warni—dan berhasil membuat Gray pucat pasi.

Lalu Gajeel Redfox yang memasukkan berbagai macam paku dan mur ke dalam kaleng dan mengundang tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya.

Ada Wendy Marvell yang memasukkan boneka kucing putih mini yang telah diselipkan surat.

"Untuk aku baca nanti di masa depan, bagaimana reaksiku saat membaca surat itu, ya?" katanya sambil terkikik.

Lalu Gray Fullbuster yang memasukkan sepucuk surat. Hanya sepucuk surat dan itu membuat Natsu heran.

"Kenapa kau hanya memasukkan sepucuk surat, hah, _Ice-head_?"

"Kok lo protes?! Suka-suka gue dong, dasar _Flamebrain_!"

"Kampret lo, dasar mata sayu!"

"Mata sipit!"

"DIAM!" bentakan Erza berhasil membungkam mereka seketika.

Levy McGarden memasukkan beberapa lembar kertas kedalamnya. Lalu dia nyengir saat ditanyai tentang kertas-kertas itu.

"Itu hasil-hasil ulangan terbaikku saat aku bersekolah di sini!" jawabnya dengan ceria.

Lalu giliran Natsu Dragneel yang memasukkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil yang masih disegel oleh pita berwarna kuning. Ia tersenyum sebelum memasukkan kotak beludru itu.

"Ini untuk orang yang berharga untukku nanti," gumamnya lalu ia benar-benar memasukkan kotak beludru itu ke dalam kaleng.

Lucy menatap Natsu sebentar lalu ia maju ke dekat kaleng dan memasukkan dua pucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna merah muda dengan motif bunga sakura.

Setelah semua barang telah masuk, Erza menyegel kaleng itu dengan selotip besar yang sudah dibawa Wendy dengan erat. Lalu Gajeel mengubur kaleng itu dan ia beri tanda dengan papan kayu yang sudah ditulisi:

'Kapsul Waktu ini milik Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy,Levy, Juvia dan Gajeel. Dikubur tanggal xx tahun X791 dan akan dibuka tanggal xx tahun X801.'

Lucy tersenyum, ia menatap wajah sahabat-sahabatnya satu per satu. Lalu ia menundukkan badannya. Membuat teman-temannya kebingungan.

Belum sempat Erza mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bertanya, Lucy telah mendahuluinya.

"Maaf aku tidak memberi tahu hal ini dari awal kepada kalian," Lucy berdiri tegak, menatap teman-temannya lagi. Lalu ia melanjutkan.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Magnolia dan akan melanjutkan studiku di Crocus." Sontak mereka—minus Natsu yang mengalihkan pandangan—kaget mendengar pernyataan dari Lucy.

"Aku senang telah mengenal kalian semua. Aku bahagia, terima kasih." Lanjut Lucy yang kini telah mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia tersenyum lebar ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya yang kini bergetar.

Bahkan Wendy dan Levy sudah mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Lu-chan, ka-kapan kau berangkat ke Crocus?" Levy menghampiri Lucy dengan mata yang sudah sangat basah, siap untuk mengeluarkan butiran-butiran bening dari matanya.

"Levy-chan..."

"Iya, Lucy-san, kapan kau akan berangkat?" timpal Wendy yang kini sudah menangis.

"Aku—"

Bunyi _handphone_ milik Lucy menginterupsi perkataannya. Ia mengambil _handphone_nya dari saku kanannya, membuka kunci layar dengan cepat lalu membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Lucy menghela napas.

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang, aku sudah dijemput supirku di depan. Maafkan aku semuanya, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini," Lucy memeluk Levy dan Wendy yang sudah menangis. Erza menghampiri mereka bertiga, menepuk pelan pundak Lucy.

"Lucy, ingat sepuluh tahun kedepan, kau harus datang ke tempat ini, di tanggal yang sama. Tidak ada pengecualian. Kau harus datang," Erza tersenyum ke arah Lucy yang mengangguk lalu membalas senyuman Erza.

"_Bunny-girl_, saat dirimu kembali, kau harus jadi orang yang sukses. Gi hee!" Gajeel mengacungkan ibu jarinya kearah Lucy, lalu menyeringai. Lucy balas mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau juga, saat kau kembali, aku harap kau sudah peka terhadap perasaan gadis yang menyukaimu!" Levy memerah mendengar ucapan Lucy.

"Lucy, jangan lupakan kami, ya." Gray tersenyum lalu mendekati Lucy, menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Lucy. Lucy tertawa pelan.

"Juvia akan merindukanmu," Juvia memeluk Lucy dan mulai menangis. Lucy membelai punggung Juvia pelan.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Juvia." Sahutnya.

Lucy yang sedang dikerubungi oleh sahabat-sahabat lainnya tidak menyadari akan keberadaan Natsu yang sedari tadi mengalihkan pandangan.

Bukan, bukan karena Natsu tidak ingin melihat Lucy. Ia hanya—

—belum siap menerima kepergian Lucy.

"Salamander?" sebuah suara terpaksa membuat dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kerumunan yang sedang mengerubungi Lucy.

"Apa, muka besi?"

"_Cosplay-girl_ akan pergi, kenapa kau tidak kemari? Ini terakhir kalinya kita bersama dia lho,"

Natsu mendekat ke arah kerumunan itu, ia berdiri tepat menghadap ke arah Lucy. Lalu ia tersenyum—senyum lembut yang belum pernah ia keluarkan selama ini.

"Ini bukan terakhir kalinya," Natsu menarik tangan Lucy agar mendekati dirinya. Ia memegangi kedua tangan Lucy dengan erat.

"Berjanjilah, sepuluh tahun lagi kau harus kembali, Luce." Natsu menunjukan seringai _trademark_-nya.

Lucy tercengang. Ia merasakan hatinya hangat. Ia merasa ia lebih siap untuk meninggalkan Magnolia karena kini ia sadar,

Ini bukanlah yang terakhir kalinya.

Benar, ia akan bertemu dengan para sahabatnya lagi, sepuluh tahun yang akan datang, ia akan bertemu dengan mereka di sini.

Lucy tersenyum lembut. Ia menganggukan kepalanya lalu memegang kedua pundak Natsu.

"Sebelum aku pergi, Natsu, ada suatu hal yang ingin aku katakan,"

Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Lucy.

"Kau tahu, Natsu," Lucy menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menatap mata Natsu dengan lembut.

"Berhentilah bertindak ceroboh," Lucy mencubit pipi Natsu pelan. Lalu ia berbalik meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Natsu." Gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan sehingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Lucy berbalik lagi, lalu berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Aku akan kembali sepuluh tahun lagi, di tanggal yang sama, di tempat ini! Aku akan merindukan kalian, jadi jangan putus hubungan denganku, ya! Jika kalian ganti nomor atau _e-mail_, hubungi aku!"

Lucy melambaikan tangannya dan di balas oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"_Dan aku harap, aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya sepuluh tahun yang akan datang,"_ batinku.

* * *

><p>-end-<p>

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

OMG APA INI APA INI APAA-/diam. Oke, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Uum, alurnya terlalu cepat kah? Maaf orz;

dan terima kasih, ternyata fanfic perdanaku di FFTI mendapat sambutan yang luar biasa! Terima kasih banyak *bows.

Dan aku lupa bilang, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu dengan judul yang sama. Lagu karangan Suzumu, seorang Vocaloid produser yang masih muda nan ganteng /jduk.

Jadi, ada yang mau sekuel? /hus.

Oh, review anda sudah saya balas satu per satu lewat PM, jadi saya disini hanya akan membalas review yang menggunakan _Guest Account_ saja, oke! /o/

**_Reka amelia: oke ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih ya! /o/ selamat membacaaaa~_**

**_Sadsa: Terima kasiiih X3, umm... aku anime sama manga tinggal nunggu yang baru aja kok XD ehehehe. ini sudah di update, selamat membacaaa /o/_**

**_santika widya: makasiii x3 ini sudah dilanjut, selamat membacaaa /o/_**

**_LHearfilia: Makasih ^^ ini sudah dilanjut, selamat membaca XD_**

Yosh, akhir kata... terima kasih sudah membaca! Review yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan ya ^^

Salam Hangat,

-Nacchan


End file.
